Elves Mob
The Elves was formed in late 2002 by three evicted Winx females, three Pegasus males. Fairy and Elf took the roll of dominant pair. Many Elves meerkats have formed other mobs like the Voodoo, Hobbits and Wizards. The Elves are one of the most successful groups today as well as one of the biggest. Dominant Pair Fairy and Elf are the dominant pair. Current Members The Elves have 23 members as of December 2005. Fairy (VWXF009) Dominant Female ''' Elf (VPGM002) '''Dominant Male Bomber Man (VEVM003) Firebird (XEVM006) Peter Pan (XEVM010) Thumbelina (XEVF011) Cornelius (XEVM012) Digger (XEVM013) Frigget (XEVF014) Pepsi (XEVF016) Coco Cola (VEVF017) Dr. Pepper (VEVM018) Seven Up (VEVM019) Sierra Mist (VEVF020) Monkey (VEVM021) Gorilla (VEVF022) Chimp (VEVM023) VEVF024 VEVF025 VEVF027 VEVP028 VEVP029 VEVP030 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Elves. Fairy (VWXF009) Elf (VPGM002) Sprite (VWXF012) Sonic (VCBM005) Hamster (VPGM010) Gibbon (VWXF014) Scarlet (VEVF001) Taboo (XEVF002) Bomber Man (VEVM003) Echo (VEVF004) Warlock (VEVM005) Firebird (VEVM006) Thunderbird (VEVM007) Songbird (VEVF008) Tinker Bell (VEVF009) Peter Pan (VEVM010) Thumbelina (VEVF011) Cornelius (VEVM012) Digger (VEVM013) Frigget (VEVF014) Cosmo (VEVM015) Pepsi (VEVF016) Coco Cola (VEVF017) Dr. Pepper (VEVM018) Seven Up (VEVM019) Sierra Mist (VEVF020) Monkey (VEVM021) Gorilla (VEVF022) Chimp (VEVM023) VEVF024 VEVF025 VEVF026 VEVF027 VEVP028 VEVP029 VEVP030 Rivals The Elves' main rivals are the Pegasus. Their other rivals were the Winx till they died out and the Sprites. Now the new rivals are the Wizards and Munchkins. History November 2002: Elves was formed by Fairy, Sprite, Gibbon, Elf, Sonic and Hamster. Fairy and Elf are the dominant pair. December 2002: Fairy, Sprite and Gibbon were pregnant. January 2003: Gibbon gave birth but lost her litter to Sprite who lost her litter to Fairy who gave birth to Scarlet, Taboo and Bomber Man February 2003: Sprite was pregnant March 2003: Sprite aborted. Fairy was pregnant April 2003: Fairy gave birth to Echo and Warlock May 2003: '''One encounter with the Winx '''June 2003: Two encounters with the Pagesus July 2003: '''Fairy was pregnant '''August 2003: Fairy gave birth to Thunderbird, Firebird and Songbird September 2003: One encounter with Winx and two with Pagesus October 2003: Fairy was pregnant November 2003: Fairy gave birth to Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, Thumbelina and Cornelius December 2003: '''an unknown males appeared. Gibbon was pregnant. '''January 2004: Sonic went roving Gibbon aborted. February 2004: Fairy was pregnant March 2004: '''Fair gave birth to Cosmo, Digger and Frigget. '''April 2004: Sonic returned May 2004: '''Sprite was pregnant '''June 2004: Sprite gave birth to Pepsi, Coco Cola, Dr. Pepper, Seven Up and Sierra Mist July 2004: Sonic, Hamster and Bomber Man went roving. August 2004: Hamster and Bomber Man returned without Sonic. September 2004: Sonic returned. October 2004: '''Fairy was pregnant. She evicted Sprite, Goblin and Scarlet. '''November 2004: Fairy gave birth to 4 pups. December 2004: '''Sonic reappeared. Gibbon was pregnant. '''January 2005: Sonic and Hamster left the group. Gibbon gave birth to Monkey, Gorilla and Chimp. February 2005: '''Warlock and Thunderbird went roving. '''March 2005: '''One encounter with Pagesus both Echo and Cosmo got separated. '''April 2005: Echo, Warlock, Thunderbird and Cosmo formed Hobbits with Whiskers males. May 2005: Fairy was pregnant. She evicted Sprite, Goblin and Scarlet. June 2005: Fairy gave birth to 4. Scarlet rejoined the group. Sprite and Goblin formed a new group called Sprites. July 2005: Bomber Man, Firebird, Peter Pan and Digger went roving. August 2005: '''All males are still roving. Thumbelina was absent. '''September 2005: '''Thumbelina appeared. Bomber Man, Firebird, Peter Pan and Digger rejoined the group. '''October 2005: '''Fairy was pregnant. She evicted Taboo, Scarlet, Songbird and Tinker Bell '''November 2005: Fairy gave birth to 3 pups. Taboo, Scarlet, Songbird and Tinker Bell formed Voodoo. '''December 2005: '''Cornelius and Digger went roving. VEF026 was predated. Category:Meerkat Mobs